The mechanism of inhibition of the ACTH response by chelators will be investigated. It has been proposed that calcium is required to complement the hormone signal for adenylate cyclase activation. However, our preliminary data suggest that EGTA mimics the action of protonated substrate, and that either of these two compounds prevents the transition to the activated state of the enzyme. Such studies may reveal the presence of a functionally important metal ion in the enzyme.